


Caught

by Pepperskullss



Series: Haikyuu!! reader fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, tsukishima is a big shithead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperskullss/pseuds/Pepperskullss
Summary: Being in a relationship With Tsukishima can be a little worrisome to everyone else





	Caught

Being the manager for Karasuno had its quirks. The libero, Nishinoya and the wing spiker,Tanaka seemed to have a thing with 'cute' girls. Everyday you were bombarded by them but always moved away from them quickly once the other manager Kiyoko stepped through the doors putting their attention from you to her.

Another thing about helping with the team was watching the tallest male on the team. His blonde hair was short, his glasses gave him a smart look; but that personality of his was wrenched.

But, the male was your boyfriend. When everyone found out about the both of you dating, they were all surprised to how the sweet angel of Karasuno was going out with the twisted male.

That was months ago.

Now, just as practice started you were stopped by the front of the door by Tsukishima.

"Hello Kei! Practice is about to start." Smiling at your boyfriend, you stepped forward but was stopped again when his arm came into your view.

"I need to talk to you." Tsukishima said as he took ahold of your arm dragging you away from the door to the side of the gym. Letting go, he pushed your back to the wall taking a step closer bringing his face closer to yours.

Blushing, you could feel his breath on your lips. "K-ke-" Stopping your words, his lips were on yours making you quiet.

The kiss was rough when he tilted his head a little and his hands running down your sides making you squirm against him and the wall. Opening your mouth slightly, his tongue slithered in. You could taste the shortcake he had for lunch, the feeling of his tongue in your mouth was strange as you moaned.

Bringing your hands from your sides, you slid them around his neck crushing his body closer to yours burying those fingers into his short hair. Tsukishima's grabbed your thighs pinching the skin making you squeak into the kiss as he brought your legs around his waist hoisting your body up the wall.

Your body was stuck between the wall and Tsukishima, you were feeling hot when his mouth pulled away from yours.

"K-kei~" You breathed out when his lips touched your neck in a sweet kiss. Tilting your head back you moaned again and arched your back slightly feeling his lips kiss the sensitive part of your neck.

Squeezing your legs tighter around his waist you mewled liking his kisses on your neck.

The door to the gym had opened as a pair of footsteps walked around to where you and Tsukishima were at. Not bothering with anything but your boyfriend, you kept on clinging to the male moaning not hearing as the person walked to you guys standing there. "Tsukki! Practice is a- SORRY!"

Moving away from Tsukishima you blushed and looked to the person.

Yamaguchi was standing in place blushing with a beet red face moving his hands in front of his face. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! Sorry Tsukki! Sorry _______!" His voice was high pitched and loud.

Letting go of the male you blushed harder covering your mouth in embarrassment that Yamaguchi had found you and Tsukishima in a compromising position.

"I-its ok Y-yamaguchi!" Stuttering over your words you put your head down staring at the ground. "I-im going to go now! See you g-guys later!" Putting your head back up, you ran off away from the males to quickly head inside of the gym.

Inside the gym Tanaka and Nishinoya were all over Kiyoko trying to get her to step on them for their weird ways. Shivering at the thoughts, you walked over to the bench sitting down by coach Ukai, sighing as your face was still bright red.

"What's with you?" The coach said crossing his arms looking at you from the corner of his eye.

Looking up from the ground you met his eyes and turned away from him. "N-nothing coach!" You said hearing him grunt looking back to the team starting practice.

Getting up from the bench, the coach blew his whistle gaining everyone's attention.

"Is everyone here?" His voice bellowed throughout the now quiet gym. Moving his head he looked around only to not see Tsukishima or Yamaguchi. "Wheres Kei and Tadashi?" Placing his hands on his hips he stared at everyone until the door slid open showing the two who were missing.

"S-sorry we're late!" Yamaguchi apologized as Tsukishima scoffed walking towards the group having the other follow behind him.

Removing his hands from his hips, Ukai crossed them glaring at the two late members. "Why were you guys late today? We have a game coming up!" You got up from the bench and quickly stood beside the coach and Kiyoko as he scolded the two.

Looking at your boyfriend, you blushed to what had happened a few minutes prior.

"I was with my girlfriend before we got interrupted." Tsukishima said rolling his eyes and looked at you with a slight smirk.

Taken aback from his words you flushed more as Ukai sighed placing his hand on his face.

"Try not to be late again alright? I don't want to know what you and _______ were doing." He mumbled as everyone gave you and Tsukishima a weird look.

"Hai." Tsukishima said.

-

[Extended ending]

After placing the last volleyball into the cart you turned around only to see two males looking at you with frowns. "_______! What were you and Tsukishima doing?" Eyes widening, you blushed and scratched your cheek with your index finger.

"U-um we were just talking!" Looking away from the males, they stepped closer towards you with their hands in front of their faces.

"We're just worried about you! Tsukishima is not the best for you!" Tanaka said as Nishinoya nodded with him.

Putting your hands in front of your stomach you clasped them together looking at them."I-im fine! Kei is treating me just fine." The males in front of you both looked at each other and sighed stepping back a few steps.

"I guess we can leave her with him." Nishinoya said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Yeah. But! If he does anything to you, I will beat him up!" Tanaka exclaimed pointing at you.

Blushing again you nodded to him and moved around the males to see Tsukishima standing by the door with his arms crossed.

"Ready?" Nodding to him, he took your hand in his dragging you out of the storage room and out of the gym.


End file.
